


hook, line, and sinker

by ilikemybooksthick



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, Hockey Fights, M/M, cliches but it's okay because they're my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikemybooksthick/pseuds/ilikemybooksthick
Summary: Dougie just had the second fight of his career.Andrei has a lot of feelings about that.
Relationships: Dougie Hamilton/Andrei Svechnikov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	hook, line, and sinker

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like every hockey pairing has a fic kind of like this. It's a legal hockey rpf obligation in my opinion. So, here we are.

Andrei watches as Dougie punches Gagner, holding him and dragging him down onto the ice, and something curls in his stomach. He’s very still, almost transfixed, as he tries to process not only what the fuck just happened but the sudden burst of emotions low in his gut. Then, as Dougie walks out, there’s a bit of cockiness there, which Dougie is never open about and it feels like another punch.

But there’s hockey to play so he pushes it down and keeps skating, scoring an empty netter at the last minute, because why the hell not?

As they head back to the locker room and hit the showers, his mind immediately jumps to the fight again. He’s not the only one thinking about it though, as all the boys start going in on Dougie. Shouts of “Doug the Thug” ring out, accompanied with loud back slaps, and tons of more yelling.

Rod gives them the usual about playing better, etc, they all know he’s really never satisfied but that’s okay tonight, first win of the season and all. Rod doesn’t give them a smile, but when he’s done giving a shout out to the goal scorers, Rod gives a pointed nod to Dougie and the uproar of the win and the fight comes back in full force.

Dougie hasn’t put on his shirt yet, and he’s still a little wet from the showers, and Andrei isn’t staring, he’s not, he’s just watching the boys chirp Dougie about being so big and “how he looked like a giant out there…how Gagner never should a chance...”

And yeah, he did look huge. Dougie is huge. He’s one of the biggest guys on the team, everyone knows that. Andrei knows that. So why is he feeling this weird, twisty kind of feeling all of a sudden? He looks over at Dougie again, watching as a drop of water goes down his chest, tracking its movement down Dougie’s abs and –

Oh.

_Oh shit_.

Okay.

He can’t stop himself though and keeps eyeing the group surrounding Dougie as he puts on his clothes.

He glances at Dougie’s massive hands and misses a button on his shirt.

He fumbles with his belt after one glimpse of Dougie flexing his biceps, putting on a fake show after Marty insisted.

He sits, putting on his shoes, and sucks in a breath peeking at Dougie’s thighs.

Then, he gets a clap on the shoulder. It’s Nino, congratulating him again on the empty netter, breaking him out of his train of thought. Andrei takes a deep breath, looking nowhere but straight at Nino, as they talk about how Nino got the first of the season.

Usually, he waits for Dougie or vice versa, but if he’s anywhere near Dougie right now, he’s gonna say or do something stupid he can already tell.

To be honest, he wasn’t expecting this, okay?

He’s never really seriously considered guys before.

Sure, he’s thought guys were attractive but that was in an appreciative way, in a ‘I want to be like them’, kind of way.

And yeah, sometimes he's gotten the same twisty gut feeling before (that one guy in Ontario during Juniors) but that was normal.

Everyone felt that sometimes, right? You know, when a good-looking guy made a really good goal or fought someone.

The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes he’s felt this twisty thing with Dougie a bunch of times, so it was normal. 

He risked another glance at Dougie, now fully clothed, _thank God_ , and felt that same warm, twist again. See? Totally normal.

But this time, Dougie saw him looking, so he walks over to Andrei’s stall, giving him a smile, and squeezes his shoulder. It feels like a jolt of lightning running through Andrei’s body.

_Well, fuck._

“You okay, bud? You haven’t been giving me any shit for that fight.” Dougie’s still smiling, doing their usual back and forth, completely clueless as to how fast Andrei’s heart is pounding right now.

“Ah yeah, it was good”, he manages to say, Dougie’s hand still on his shoulder.

Dougie snorts, “Good? That’s all?”

“Uhh”, he knows he’s fumbling but Dougie’s hand feels so hot through the layers of his suit, “It was really good.”

_Kill him. Kill him right now._

Dougie looks concerned now, like Andrei’s being weird, which yeah he probably is, he just figured out he finds his best friend hot as hell (and probably has this whole time). 

“You okay?” Dougie shifts closer, hand still not leaving Andrei’s shoulder, looking at him as if something in Andrei’s face will clue him in as to what’s going through his head. Andrei schools his face the best he can, he cannot let Dougie know what he’s thinking right now.

But this was the wrong way to go, because Dougie narrows his eyes at Andrei’s far too neutral expression. 

“What’s going on”, Dougie tries again.

Andrei shrugs as nonchalantly as he can, which drops Dougie’s hand, “I’m fine.” He makes the mistake of looking at Dougie neck to avoid his eyes and is startled with the fact that he finds even that hot too.

_Jesus Christ._

_He’s really in it, huh._

Thankfully, before Dougie can question him any further, they’re being called to go back to the hotel. Andrei just starts walking, quickly but not too quickly to get Dougie even more suspicious. But Dougie’s strides are longer so he keeps up easily.

“If you’re not feeling well, you should get checked out. You really wanna catch this stuff early, ya know.” Dougie says this in a casual tone, but Andrei knows how serious he is, and that he’s not actually being casual at all.

_Damn. They know each other too well._

“No, I’m really fine”, he stresses. He tries to reset his brain. “I’m just thinking about the brand new Dougie Hamilton: Heavyweight Champion.”

(Not his best work but English is hard in moments of crisis like this.)

Thankfully, Dougie breaks out into a smile. “Where’s my cool belt, huh?” Dougie nudges him with his shoulder, “You should get me one.”

Andrei huffs a small laugh, “Win another fight then we see.” Then, because he apparently has no brain to mouth filter at the moment, “Or fight for me next time. If you fight for me, I get you whatever you want.”

_Oh, God._

But Dougie just laughs, apparently not reading into that, and gently checks him in the side. As they walk up the steps into the bus, they’re pressed together side by side, and Andrei suddenly grateful they’re the last ones because now they can’t sit together. If they were this close the whole bus ride back, Andrei would lose his mind.

Of course, they still sit near each other, and listen to Jordy talk about how Marc is settling in Detroit. This topic lasts the whole ride and Andrei again quickly tries to go back to his room without any more incidents with his lack of filter.

Jaccob ends up falling next to Dougie as they all go up to their rooms and the two of them talk about defense the whole time.

Everyone says their “goodnights” and “rest ups” and as Andrei opens the door to his room, he doesn’t notice Dougie right behind him until he feels a hand on his lower back. He almost jumps but Dougie lightly pushes him in, closing the door behind him.

Andrei tries to remain calm.

He takes off his jacket and places in on a hanger as Dougie sits on the bed.

“Okay,” Dougie starts, “what’s going on?” Before Andrei can answer, Dougie continues, “Is this about your brother not playing? Because we can talk about it. I know it’s upsetting.”

Andrei takes a deep breath.

_Okay, he can go with that._

“Uh yeah, it’s hard, we want this long time.” He’s not lying, he is upset about that whole situation too, but suddenly it has the upside of being an excuse.

Dougie sighs, “Yeah, I know, but I still have hope though, you know. I really want this for you too.”

Andrei almost melts.

_God, what a man._

“Thank you, Dougie. Is nice to hear.” He tries to think of something else to say, because Dougie really is such a good friend, but all of sudden he’s really tired. From the game to the realizations he’s just had, he’s physically and mentally drained.

Dougie, again, knows him too well, so he says, “You should sleep. Can’t let out star stay up too late.”

Andrei gives him a soft smile, and nods. Dougie gets up from the bed, but instead of leaving right away, walks over to Andrei and gives him a quick hug.

It’s not long or lingering, Dougie holding him tight for only a second, but Andrei’s brain is mush so as Dougie pulls away, Andrei drags his hands down Dougie’s arms, feeling them up, and then stares a beat too long at Dougie’s hands.

At first, Dougie doesn’t say anything, so Andrei thinks he’s gotten away with it, but then Andrei peers up at Dougie, who hasn’t moved, and he can see the questioning glint in his eyes.

And maybe, maybe if Andrei had patted him on the side or laughed it off or just said goodnight, they could have ignored it. But instead, Andrei freezes, caught, and can’t even think for a hot second, giving himself away. 

He licks his lips as a nervous tick and watches as Dougie’s eyes track the movement.

Neither of them are breathing.

Neither of them are moving.

They just stand there, frozen, staring at the other, when they both move at once.

Dougie’s hands are in his hair and his are on Dougie’s arms and luckily their teeth don’t clash, but it’s a near miss.

It’s not really a kiss at first but it’s something and it’s electric. Andrei can feel every hair on his body stand up.

Dougie pulls back first, shuddering, and rests his forehead on Andrei’s.

Andrei is shaking, not fully believing this is real.

They don’t separate, bodies still pressed flush against each other, as they breathe in the other.

Neither of them talk, as if not to break the moment, but then he feels Dougie’s hands move down to wrap around his neck, so he opens his eyes and stares right into Dougie’s.

“I – “

“Is – “

They both start and then laugh.

Dougie brings him somehow even closer, “You go first.”

Andrei tries to rethink what he was about to blurt out in better English, but can’t, so he says, “I like you.”

Dougie laughs, “Yeah, I got that.”

“Because we just kissed?”

Dougie laughs again, “No. I mean yeah, that too, but also because you wouldn’t stop checking me out in the locker room. It was kind of obvious.”

Andrei feels embarrassed, he can only say, “Oh.”

Dougie gives him a quick peck on his forehead. “It’s okay. Don’t feel bad.” He grins. “In case you couldn’t tell, I like you too.”

Andrei’s suddenly warm everywhere they’re touching, heart about to leap out of his chest. He almost wants to break their eye contact, emotions getting too much for him, but Dougie must notice he’s about to lose his mind because he tilts Andrei’s head up to be kissed again.

He melts into it, Dougie somehow being both soft with him but also putting a bit of power behind the kiss too. He can only respond hungrily, not caring at how eager he may seem. It almost feels like he’s been waiting for this forever instead of just figuring everything out but maybe underneath it all, he has been.

They break this time to breathe but the kissing is only a part of the reason Andrei feels dizzy and out of breath. It’s not only the act of it, but who. It’s the fact that it’s Dougie.

“You still with me?” The question snaps him out of his thoughts. Dougie looks just as messed up as what he imagines he looks like. They’re a little sweaty already, game day suits and all.

He can only nod, words failing him. Dougie laughs and Andrei is close enough to feel it, the breath on his face, the way Dougie’s chest moves up and down. He wants it to last, to feel Dougie’s laugh forever.

He runs his hands over Dougie’s arms again, just because he can. He can feel Dougie staring at him and he tries not to blush. It’s all so new but feels so familiar. A little bit of making out has never made him feel this way before. But it’s never been Dougie before, has it?

Dougie’s hands drop down to his waist, holding him firmly in place, and he probably likes that a bit too much. He feels his face turn red.

“What do you want to do?”

_God, what doesn’t he want to do?_

“Everything.”

He had wanted it to sound sexy, but probably came off a little needy and desperate but sue him, that’s exactly what he is right now. He looks up, and Dougie has a fond look on his face, as if he expected the answer. Dougie is probably one of the four or five people on Earth that knows him well enough to the point where he’s that predictable. That knowledge makes him smile.

“Okay.”

Andrei perks up, “Really?” Dougie smile looks a bit cocky, like it did after the fight, and damn, does that work for him. “We’ll do everything, yeah, just not right now.” Andrei makes a face before he can stop himself to which Dougie snorts at.

“We don’t have stuff”, he explains. Before Andrei can even start to argue, Dougie cuts him off, “We have time.”

Andrei lets that sink in.

_They have time._

Then, it really hits him. This isn’t some casual hook-up for Dougie either. This isn’t some random person across the bar. This is Dougie. This is his best friend and they have time. He looks back at Dougie, who’s waiting for a response.

“Yes.”

But before Dougie can ask him what exactly he’s saying ‘yes’ to, he pushes on, “Yes, to any time. Any place. ‘Yes’ to anything you want, everything you want.” He pauses, trying to find the words, “Yes to you.”

Finally, it comes to him, “Yes to us.”

Dougie seems almost stunned, like he wasn’t expecting that answer. (It’s nice to know he can still surprise the people who know him best.)

Then, he actually sees the second when the weight of what he just said process in Dougie’s mind, and the look on Dougie’s face almost takes him out.

He waits for Dougie’s response, but a part of him already knows what it is. 

“Yes to us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I personally think Dougie Hamilton should fight all the time. 
> 
> Any and all kudos/comments are very much appreciated ❤❤❤
> 
> You can talk to me on [tumblr](https://ilikemyficthicc.tumblr.com/) where I have fic [moodboards](https://ilikemyficthicc.tumblr.com/post/640455272781037568/hook-line-and-sinker-dougie-just-had-the-second)


End file.
